


bury me

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Kudos: 1





	bury me

Things stopped making sense 

Life has stopped flowing

This flooding pain is immense

I think the rivers are glowing

I’ll  bury my sins deep down

Past everything I’ve tried to hide

It’s no use keeping them tucked away now

When I’m throwing hope to the wayside

Rain can drop down my form

And I’ll still feel nothing

Each thought has its own dorm

Isolated and becoming

Fish them out like a  fisherman

If you really want to know

It’s been a year since I began again

But we’re nowhere near a plateau


End file.
